creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JustAMemer/OC Mary-Sue Test
So, I originally found this test issued on deviantART and so I thought why not share it here. It could be fun, and maybe even helpful. What you do is that you tick off what applies to your OC. For example, I will use this test for my upcoming OC who is a photographer/detective and is the stereotypical 'good guy'. Let's see how this turns out, shall we? [ ] They are possessed by an angel [ ] They are possessed by a demon [ ] They are a werewolf/vampire/faerie/witch/other mythical creature X They are physically strong [ ] They have a rare hair/fur color [ ] Their eyes are an unusual color [ ] This happens to be red [ ] Their eyes change color [ ] They have wings [ ] They can grow extra body parts/shapeshift [ ] They are immortal [ ] (if a female) they are astonishingly beautiful [ ] (if a male) they are very muscular X They are very attractive to the opposite/same gender (there are many who could say he's moderately attractive) [ ] They are telekinetic/pyrokinetic/etc [ ] They have sixth sense/can mind-read/etc [ ] They have an object of some sort that gives them powers [ ] They have a special ability/power, but they don't know about it yet [ ] They were bestowed/cursed with these powers [ ] They are a healer [ ] They are from a very rich/royal family [ ] They don't know that they are from a very rich/royal background X They have lost one/both of their parents or family member (yes, his brother) [ ] They ran away from home [ ] Their parents are cruel, uncaring, abusive etc [ ] They witnessed one/both of their parent's or family member's death death [ ] They are part angel/demon/faerie/some other mythical creature [ ] They never knew their parents [ ] They were abused/spoiled as a child X They have lots of friends/no friends [ ] They are emo/cutesy [ ] They look much younger/older than they really are [ ] They are currently in a relationship [ ] They have lots of morals and state them a fair bit, for example: 'I would rather be with my friends than with my boyfriend/girlfriend' 'Nothing matters more to me than my friends/family' 'I wouldn't hesitate to die in place of a friend' etc. It's fine if your OC has these beliefs/values, but if they constantly say them out loud/preach them to others, then we have a problem. [ ] They have a mental disorder [ ] They have an emotional disorder [ ] They struggle to stay sane [ ] They are a psycho [ ] They have multiple personalities X They are very intelligent (Although he has done dumb shit a couple of times) [ ] They have hallucinations [ ] They can summon spirits/demons/angels etc [ ] They have an unusual/unrealistic pet [ ] They have a guardian spirit [ ] They can talk to spirits/ghosts [ ] Some part of their body glows [ ] They have a rare/unusual name [ ] They were born on an important date, such as New Year's Eve, Midsummers Night, The Winter Solstace etc. [ ] They have a twin/sibling that they were separated from at birth/a young age [ ] They are connected with a certain element [ ] They are connected with a certain animal [ ] They always dress like a certain 'label' [ ] They look quite a bit like a character from a popular anime/manga [ ] They are a race/species that is discriminated against/misunderstood [ ] They have a certain power that is misunderstood/feared [ ] They live/lived on the streets at some point in their lives [ ] They are hiding from someone/something [ ] They have a rare blood type [ ] They cry blood [ ] Certain noises/smells/situations/etc make their powers activate/give them a nervous breakdown [ ] They are from a different country to where they live X They are very mysterious/dark [ ] They are very lively/happy [ ] Their mood changes a lot/very quickly X They are very patient [ ] They have a piece of jewelry/clothing that they always wear [ ] They have amnesia [ ] They have some sort of permanent medical condition [ ] They have a curse upon them [ ] They are involved in some sort of prophecy [ ] They are 'the chosen one' X They have insomnia Total at the moment: 8. Take points off from your OC's overall score if they fit any of the following statements: [ ] They smoke [ ] They are an alcoholic [ ] They are overweight [ ] They are addicted to drugs [ ] They have a short temper [ ] They enjoy bullying others [ ] They do not care much about others [ ] They are emotionless Total: Still 8 Scoring: 0-5 Anti-Sue Your character may be a bit on the boring side. Of course, this does depend, but generally if they are scoring that low, it wouldn't hurt to 'spice them up' a bit. 6-15 Balanced Character If your OC scored around here, then they are probably quite a well-balanced and interesting character. Those scoring in the higher end of this category may be a bit too much though. 16-25 Borderline Mary-Sue We have a problem. You need to tone your character down. They are most likely a bit annoying to others, too. So, my guy scored an 8, nice and balanced. Hopefully it'll stay like that when he's finished. Hope you all enjoy the test! Category:Blog posts